


#DantheMan

by Chooboozle



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Dan centric, Different AUs, Dirty Talk, Drabble Collection, Drabble Collection dedicated to Dan, King!Dan, King!Ryan, Knotting, M/M, Queen!Gavin, Royalty, Slave!Gavin, Superheroes, X-Ray - Freeform, alpha!Dan, concubines!Michael and Ray, omega!Gavin, omega!Ray, pet!Dan, presenting, supervillain!Dan, vav - Freeform, x-ray and vav
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chooboozle/pseuds/Chooboozle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection all about Dan whether he be a king or a villain. This will hopefully contain some different AUs for anyone to enjoy if they are just feeling like they want some Dan in their life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your Highness requires an heir (Royalverse)

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to (hopefully) be a drabble collection of no other guy but good ol' Dan <3 I get major feels for him at times. If you do too, [click here](http://chooboozle.tumblr.com/ask) and tell me what you would like to see!
> 
>  
> 
> **First of all, I want to thank you Emono for helping me a hella lot with this fic. It means everything to me and I love you <3**
> 
>  
> 
> This will consist of many AUs and Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics. And knotting and breeding.

\----

 

 

The day was hot, yet dying. King Daniel had to send most of his guards home early due to the fact that his concubine, Ray, had suddenly fell into heat. Usually the young Omega’s cycles would act like clockwork, however his heat fell early; two full moons early. And so, the Alpha was exhausted, having not even prepared his Omega for his heat, but rather just having to fulfill his needs at the drop of a pin. Although he didn’t mind (he _loved_ the wet, needy grip on his cock) he disliked having to close down the iron castle doors and letting all but a few of his guards go home.

 

And so, the King had returned to the Main Hall very sticky and hot with the aroma of horny Omega clouding all over his essence. He required a glass of wine, or perhaps the whole barrel.

 

Once he sat on his throne, he was immediately accompanied by his highest knight, a proud, stalwart Alpha with golden hair and a chiseled face. His name was James, however when Dan took him in as his most favorite knight, he dubbed him “Ryan” meaning _kingly_. They had met before Dan was ever crowned, only to see each other again years later where Ryan had battled with him to overthrow the oppressor of their last King, Michael Burns.

 

Dan sighed happily as he felt the Alpha knight hold a hand on his shoulder, giving it a couple rubs.

 

“Little kit Omegas too much for the old king?”

 

“Sod off,” Dan laughed, grinning wide to show his fangs. Although not as big as the older Alpha, his were still impressive and would make any Omega shudder, especially when he flashed that smile. Ryan even returned the warm smile, snapping his fingers at a nearby slave to fetch him both some wine. “Usually I’m well-rested and prepared. He fell into it right after a good battle with ‘Mogar’ the mighty. I was worn out, I felt ashamed that I basically let him do all of the work.” There was a solid blush on his cheeks and he chuckled when Ryan began to laugh.

 

“You reek of rose,” Ryan commented, tilting in to breathe in the heated concubine’s scent that was plastered all over Dan’s neck “If you’d permit me…”

 

“You’re offering to care for him?” Dan felt a little spark of envy strike at his chest, but he calmed it down and cleared his throat. Soon, the slave came back with two goblets of red wine and the king grabbed at both. “Yes, well, I do think you’d treat him well.”

 

Ryan tried to say anything more, afraid that he had gone too far. He picked himself up and took the glass of wine from the king’s offering hand. There was a brief silence between them until Dan determined a decision. “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to satisfy that wet, wanting rim.”

 

“Your Highness,” Ryan pursed his lip, feeling a hot slosh of blood travel south to made his cock stir under the armor.

 

“Knot him, your head is mine,” was all Dan had said before he has dismissed the knight.

 

He shouldn’t have reacted in such a way. Even if Ray was his concubine, there was no harm in letting his favorite knight to indulge himself in such a pleasure. Perhaps it was from both the numbing alcohol from his lips and his senses being dulled from the overwhelming, lovely smell of his Ray, but Dan felt more _loose_ and relaxed. Even when Ray’s scent still flowed at a subtle layer through his being, there was a new aroma that greeted the King. It was something so rare and fresh, quite a lot like what the King recognized as Saffron: peppery mint. Dan looked up with clouded, drunken eyes to see an Omega just as bright as day moving with such smooth gate with each step he took. He was dusting the busts of the King’s successors a well as carrying a bucket of water at his side

 

It was the same slave from before, however it was only now that the King had even taken a second glance at him, and he had to admit that overall, the slave was absolutely _gorgeous_.

 

His hair was shimmery and messy, even though it wasn’t the least bit dirty, unlike his clothes. It was clear that this new slave had been working hard all day. The King had never seen him, but in these few short moments could not take his eyes off of him.

 

The Omega looked fine with nice, broad hips that would have made any Alpha take a second glance in possession. He even started comparing this slave’s body to his concubine’s and if it weren’t for his mind being so fogged by the alcohol, he would have stopped himself from picturing this new Omega hanging from his knot instead of Ray. It was all a sudden swirl of primitive, longing instincts that gave Dan such an excited throb in his heart.

 

“It must be your scent,” Dan hummed, tilting his head to the side. He had gotten the Omega’s attention as he was now looking over in the King’s direction, head immediately bowing in humbleness. It made the Alpha feel a roll of pride run through his fingertips. “You’re a distraction to me, you know little one?”

 

“Apologies, your Highness,” the Omega chirped. He immediately began to turn until there was a bark from the King that made him duck his head and freeze. The king was calling for his attention, hands locked on the sides of the throne and legs growing comfortable, spreading only _slightly_ , but enough to let the slave’s eyes fall on his lap.

 

It was obvious that the smell of the heated concubine on Dan had gotten to the slave as he bit his lip and locked up his legs. It made the king titter happily, relaxing even more on the throne.

 

_The scent and slick all over me could be yours._

 

“Your Alpha must be the proudest bastard alive,” Dan muttered, inwardly chuckling when he saw a flicker in the slave’s stance from his locked legs. He cleared his throat, almost as if to correct himself, but he heard the Omega make a soft, helpless mew.

 

“I have no Alpha to make proud.”

 

The sudden confession had made the King ache inwardly. He wanted to apologize, realizing he was being like any other common, indecent Alpha that treated Omegas as if they were objects instead of treasures. The Alpha bit his lip, rumbling lowly.

 

“Forgive me, pet. That was very stupid of me.”

 

“Please don’t ask a slave for forgiveness, your Highness. All is well,” the Omega answered, flashing a light smile at the Alpha. There was a nervous tick in his movements as he grabbed the bucket of water beside him with tight fists, turning sharply to leave. The Omega made the air _heavy_ so much so that Dan had grit his teeth.

 

“Calm yourself, I’m not here to harm you. Must you go so soon?” Dan had his hand held out, as if trying to reach to the other Lad. “At least let your King know who you are.”

 

“Gavin. A servant. Omega, if you couldn’t tell,” he answered. Dan had almost burst into a kind laughter, but instead he just have a warm, opened smile.

 

 _Gavin. The Omega without an Alpha_ , the name and title burned into the back of the King’s skull and he gave a toothy smile. “Charmed.”

 

 

\--

 

 

Ray’s heat finally had ended, mainly with the help of both the knight and king who practically spoiled the Omega rotten. At first, the King was bashful, trying to open up as many windows as he could to let the scents try and die down so that none of the Alpha guards or Omegan maids would be roused up, but then he ultimately stopped even paying attention to the smell as he then caught just a second long glance at the slave that he had seen the few days before. He was carrying sheets, preparing to ascend the stairs to go up into the sleeping quarters to change bedding.

 

Dan had a plan to follow the slave and even pretend like it was an accident, but it all failed when he felt the tug of his hair with tight fingers and he barked in defense.

 

“Your Highness,” a familiar voice sung, hand turning around the king so that they could face each other. It was Ryan, and he had a smug smirk on his face.

 

“You keep your mouth _shut_!”

 

“I can’t believe it,” Ryan crossed his arm, a metallic squeak coming from his armor when he did so. “A high-powered _king_ falling in love with a petty, little slave.”

 

“That isn’t true! My heart belongs to the kingdom,” Dan spat back, eyes still looking up to try and see if Gavin were still on the stairs, but he had already gone and left. The king made an irritated sigh, giving the knight one last look. “Damn you. Tell anyone, and it’ll be –”

 

“My head. Yes I know,” Ryan finished, motioning a hand towards the slave’s direction. “You are an old pup, if you don’t mind me saying.”

 

Dan had his fingers tightened on his robe and he had bared his teeth down at the awful realization that the knight was absolutely correct. He was, in fact, an old pup chasing after an Omegan slave of whom he barely knows except for the fact that he looks utterly _grand_.

 

“Don’t blame me for wanting to breed. I need an heir. I need a _queen_.” Dan almost had fell into Ryan’s touch when his fingers gently grazed themselves through the short locks of the king’s hair. He didn’t even realize that he didn’t have his crown on this morning. He had been so busy trying to look to find the wandering slave. “I-I can’t help but imagine him round and full with my children. I can’t even help to imagine him lapping at my cock as if it were a soother for a babe. He even smells fertile and it just makes me all ruffled up.”

 

Ryan’s fingers stiffened from the words, but they continued to pet through Dan’s scalp to calm the Alpha. “What about Ray?” he asked softly.

 

“R-Ray…” Dan trailed off, thinking about the Omega concubine and even recalling his sweet heat. “H-he’s a lovely boy. Such a wonderful, lush Omega who is lusty. He doesn’t tell me, but I know how he’s always on his knees in front of my guards whenever they want a quick one. Even you, but I never tell you.”

 

There was a guilty whimper that the older Alpha made. He wanted to apologize, but as soon as he tried to say something, Dan cut him off with a finger on his lips.

 

“Which is why I’m going to give him to you.”

 

Ryan tensed against him, lips tightening under his lips before he pulled away. “W-What?” he asked with his voice just over a whisper.

 

“You heard your king. I will not repeat myself after this. He is now yours.” Dan still had his grip on his robe, tightening it around his shoulders from his decision. He was even shocked, himself, by saying that; he must be mental to allow a knight his concubine let alone actually _giving_ him to the knight. Ryan held that kind of look in his eye that made Dan almost regret his decision and take it back, but instead he nodded. He cared for Ray, but the choice to pass him along was much easier when the king allowed himself to remember that the rosy boy was infertile. A king needed an heir, bastard or not, and tiny Ray could not give him that. In another life, with the stars aligned, they could have been bound and happy with a dark haired litter of their own. “Rose Queen” they would have called him, a swatch of red cutting into the royal colors. But that dream was to be put to bed and he would let Ray slip from his bed to find some happiness with his Ryan instead.

 

  
The older Alpha bowed his head, muttering a praise of how eternally grateful he was to allow him this. Dan hitched his breath and nodded, absolutely sure that he made the right choice when he began to run up the stairs after the slave.

 

 

\--

 

 

Gavin felt so hopelessly small, even when he stood in the middle of the concubine’s room. This room was Michael’s and his dressers were strewn over with make up and articles of clothing. The Omega slave almost squealed when he tried to pick up around the room and found himself with a fistful of lacy panties and garter belts. Gavin has never really interacted with the ginger, but he has seen him around. At times, he would see mostly Ray and him kissing against the walls, awaiting the king to come back from the fields.

 

While remembering those flashes of the couple, he felt a jealous beat of his heart. Looking at the loose tubes of lipsticks and little brushes of eyeliner all over the floor, ones he had to pick up, he couldn’t help but feel the burn of severe envy of how wonderful Michael or Ray’s life must be.

 

 _Being able to clench around knots without even having to beg._ There was a bad taste in the Omega’s mouth when he picked up a tossed skirt from across the room from the bed. _They’re desired, unlike me. Spoiled by longing Alpha eyes their touchy hands. Not only being spoiled by any Alpha, they’re treated by the king._

 

He had put all of the clothes into a neat pile in the corner as he prepared to now make the bed with the clean sheets. There was little splotches of stains on the sheets as well as red smears from the waxy lipstick. The bed smelled of peaches and cinnamon – Michael’s scent – along with a familiar smell of rare cherry wine, the king’s Alpha musk. It wasn’t that strong of the smell, nothing like one that would occur if an Omega had fallen into heat. However, it was still _there_ and Gavin could feel his blood beginning to pump much hotter than before.

 

Michael was such a lucky Omega. Not only beautiful beyond words but graceful, wanted, passionate - a boy that outshined everyone in the room without even trying. There were once whispers of Michael becoming Queen. He had the head for it, the strong will, the elegance, but not the heart. He wasn’t one to be bound to just one Alpha even if that was their handsome King. The rumors had died by Michael’s blatant actions and the King’s ardent declaration of a legitimate heir.

 

 

Gavin had once eavesdropped on a conversation between the two royal concubines. _“Daniel knows that any pup I sired isn’t a guarantee to be his. I wouldn’t break his heart like that. I love him. But I can’t pass up Alphas like Ramsey and Kovic when their beds are just so empty. They’ve worked too hard to be denied, as well as their knots are too fat to ever be neglected.”_  

 

 

He had walked away scandalized, stunned, and Ray’s agreement had only confused him more. How could they pass up belonging solely to a King as grand as theirs?

 

 

“Is everything alright?”

 

The slave gave a high yelp, dropping the sheets out of being so startled. He already knew it was the king, he could tell plainly by his elegant voice without even having to look behind him.

 

“Y-your Highness,” Gavin stammered, slowly beginning to correct his stance by turning around. The first thing that he noticed on his king that his crown was nowhere on his head to be seen. Secondly, there was a toothy smile that he bore that almost made the slave melt just from how warm and welcoming it was.

 

“I-I’m sorry I took so long. I’ll see to it that I leave now,” Gavin began to gather up the sheets, holding them tight in his arms so that he could leave. There was already a cold chill that trailed down his spine all the way to his tailbone just from how nervous he was. Dan’s true scent was beginning to affect him, the smell of a rare, perfectly aged wine made his throat dry.

 

As he tried to walk past the king, he felt a sharp, tight grasp on his forearm that made him give a surprised squeak. It was nothing painful, but it was shocking to the slave to feel the Alpha give such a possessive grip.

 

“Where are you going, pet?” Dan’s voice was low when he asked. He had the other hand in the sheets, trying to pull and manipulate them out of the Omega’s arms. Gavin mewled softly allowing for the king to pull away the sheets until they were on the floor once again in a pool around their ankles. “There isn’t a need to be sorry about doing what you’re asked.”

 

“Thank you, my liege,” Gavin didn’t look up to meet the king’s eyes. He felt the tightening of arousal beginning to hug at his muscles from the excitement that he was experience from the Alpha king treating him like this. “I live for the king. To make you proud.”

 

“Faithful Omega,” the king replied, leaning in close. Although it felt as if Gavin’s heart burst into streams, he maintained his composure when he felt the cool, drawing breath of Dan’s nose as he inhaled deeply the scent of the Omega. There was a slight brush of the Alpha’s nose on the sensitive gland on Gavin’s neck and that’s when the slave flinched back, head lowering submissively. “Don’t be frightened, Omega. I find favor in you.”

 

“I-I apologize, my king,” Gavin spoke with a broken voice. There was a light surge of energy that glazed over his entire being and it even showed in his eyes when they happened to look up to meet the Alpha’s. They were big, with small pupils constricting from the new adrenaline. “I’ve never been approached l-like that.”

 

“Poor slave,” Dan sighed understandingly, still coming close to at least touch Gavin in some way. This time, their heads bumped together, Gavin’s muscles seizing up when the Alpha intruded into his space again. Normally, he would pull away and leave; anything to do to not be taken in fear of his status. He was nothing more than Omegan slave without a single word to be heard by _anyone_ let alone the _king_ of the whole entire land. He didn’t know how to react, especially when the king began to caress his cheek tenderly with his thumb. “Not used to being touched like this, are you?”

 

Their lips were _dangerously_ close to touching as Gavin could feel the slight brush between them whenever the Alpha talked. The slave whimpered lightly through his nose and the king hushed him with a low rumble.

 

“You’re lovely. Your scent is so heavy, it’s almost like you’re on the very cusp of a rich, fine heat. Perhaps that’s just the virgin rim being all excited though, coating itself for me.”

 

Gavin actually giggled, head lowing once again to hide a bashful red on his cheeks. He could even smell _himself_ with how much he had gushed from the words. He wanted to tell the king how thankful he was of his words, but as soon as he lifted his head up again, there was a fresh, soft pair of lips dragging against his.

 

They were loose and opened and the slave fell into the rhythm almost instantly without having to learn. His hands found a comfortable place on the Alpha’s broad shoulders while the king had settled his hands on the curve of the Omega’s hips. The warmth of his palms were rubbing in circles with a happy purr sounding through the kiss.

 

When they parted, Gavin looked down once again, head resting against the Alpha’s chin as their arms linked around each other.

 

“I-I don’t understand,” Gavin whispered, legs drawing close together as he felt his cock stirring in his pants. The overwhelming nervousness and excitement was leaving him wet, gushing such heavy saffron to make the Alpha lick his teeth. “I’m a slave; why do you even look me why let alone --?”

 

“You’re tender. You’re a prize in my eyes, a treasure,” the king answered, fingers pulling up Gavin’s chin so that they could meet in another kiss. The Omega hummed against the king’s lips, weight soon leaning solely against the Alpha. Dan’s hands moved, trailing with flat palms down the small of Gavin’s back until they smoothed over the busty curve of his ass. Gavin jumped with his cock now beginning to leak when the Alpha’s hands gave both cheeks a greedy _squeeze_.

 

They split the kiss, Gavin’s Omega showing through as he gave such helpless, wanting mews against his throat, tongue flicking out in thirst

 

“Such a sweet, little tongue,” the king chuckled, hands still working on the slave’s ass, pulling the skin apart to feel that tight hole flex. “Maybe one day I can feel it over my knot.”

 

“M-my _king_.” The Omega pressed himself against Dan, pulling away from his squeezing palms and clinging himself to his leg. He felt a shameful wave of heat wash over him when he move himself against Dan’s leg, trying in some way to relieve the sensation that was aching his cock. He spewed quiet apologies under his tongue while jutting himself into the Alpha’s leg. He could feel the slide of slick in between his cheeks along with the drool of precum from his cock rubbing against his clothes while he thrusted.

 

He felt like a disgrace in front of the higher Alpha while he did this, but he refused to stop. He felt Dan rubbing a hand on his back before he ultimately slid down to hold at Gavin’s hips. He was purring with pride, watching the slave use his leg like a toy

 

"Yes, yes, Omega," the king's breath was harsh when he pulled the hand under Gavin. Slick already seeped past his pants and damped the king's fingers with the fragrance of the peppery mint. "Like a little pup not knowing how to handle your first time. You may try and breed my leg all you want, but just know that it will be you who will bare my kits."

 

Gavin choked on a word in reaction, holding himself to the peak against the king. Dan tried to help support the Omega by holding onto him tight all while still rubbing at his undercarriage. “You’d be a lovely mother,” he argued softly. “Give me fat, happy heirs, won’t you?”

 

“Your m-majesty –”

 

“Please, call me _Alpha_ ,” Dan instructed, a purr rolling deep when he felt a damp wetness soak to his fingers. “Pretty Omega, wetting that sweet clutch for me to slide on in.”

 

Gavin finally picked himself up from leaning on the king’s body with sticky clothes and a flustered face. He was clueless of what to do next, especially with all of those _promising_ words that the king was speaking. This _had_ to be a dream according to the Omega, but he felt himself being pulled in for another kiss with the slight scrape of stubble, he convinced himself otherwise.

 

They leaned back until Gavin felt the bed catch his fall with the king slotting himself nearly perfect in between the slave’s legs. “Gorgeous Gavin,” he praised, finally tugging open the matted up shirt that belong to the slave.

 

The Omega shuddered, blushing heavily and almost retreating his arms up to cover his nips, but they were immediately swatted away by the king. He hummed lowly and full of delight when he grazed his lips over the Omega’s for reassurance.

 

“Beautiful,” he whispered, hand coming up to circle around the nip. “Already busty, wanting to be fed from,” he chuckled. “Your heat _is_ near, isn’t it?”

 

Gavin gave a pathetic nod, hand coming down to touch himself. His hand bumped slightly against the hardness of Dan that was pressed against his purple, velvet pelt and he gasped in apology, still so careful about his actions. He was blessed with being able to touch just at the very base of the Alpha’s cock and he shivered with what he imagined was underneath.

 

“I-I’ve never…” he trailed off when Dan’s fingers were now giving a light pinch and he jolted in pleasure. “ _Alpha_ ,” he cried, hand now palming all over his hard cock that tented up proud. “N-no one’s ever touched me like this.”

 

“You’re daft,” the king stated, head lowering to Gavin’s neck to kiss at it, hoping to get more of that addictive taste of saffron on his tongue. “You’re telling me no Alpha has ever touched at you like this?”

 

Gavin sadly shook his head, feeling the sting of contempt in his heart. He tried to look away, suddenly feeling the familiar remorse and shame until the king had drug a fat, soft tongue across the older slave’s nip. The Omega squealed, hands flying up to cover Dan’s scalp to hold him there.

 

 _Yes_ , he sighed and closed his eyes to allow himself to feel the bliss of having a mouth on his sensitive chest. It coiled around smoothly with lips kissing gently just to have a faint dab of what the Omega’s milky breasts taste. Hormones already had made the masses swell slightly, preparing for the arrival of new pups to feed.

 

“Perhaps it’s laws,” Dan hummed whenever he picked his tongue back up. His fingers continued to titillate so that the Omega would still feel the rock of pleasure. “Rules of messing with Omegan slaves and all. However, _I’m_ the law and,” he circled a claiming hand over the length of Gavin’s tented pants, “so I can mess with you all I want.”

 

Gavin melted, rocking up into the Alpha’s hand. “Y-yes, p-please,” he begged. “I-I’ve always gone through heats, pained to have a proper knot.”

 

“You poor Omega,” Dan had picked himself up. “You deserve to be treated like a right one, so full of my knot that you wouldn’t even move. I’d never leave you needy or wanting.” He had his thumbs pushed through the brim of the mucked up pants before sliding them off. What greeted him was a _wonderful_ scent so fertile and lush that even made his knot twitch with interest along with the sight of the smoothest, most _Omegan_ cock he’d ever seen.

 

It was already soaked in juices from how excited it was. The king muttered a word of praise before selfishly having a hand around it just to hear the high mewl of the slave under him.

 

“What a beautiful, little one you have. I’d be able to take it all down, give you the time of your life, wouldn’t I?” Dan asked, mostly talking to himself as he played with it a little longer. He ended up tossing the pants across the room, just like the skirt from earlier. “I’d lick you dry.”

 

Gavin swallowed deep, closing his eyes to imagine the king perched in between his legs, lips hugged the base of his sensitive length while drinking down all he had to offer. His wide hips jutted forward, cock burying itself fully into the ring of the king’s fingers. The Alpha cooed mildly

 

A glistening glob was squeezed out between Dan’s fingers and he licked his chops in abandon. “F-for another day,” he breathed. “Same with the lovely, warm clutch of yours. I’d have you sit on my face while I’m on the throne in order to taste that lovely slick.”

 

“Alpha, do-don’t say that. I’ll mess up the bed,” Gavin implored, legs beginning to squirm as he felt the tickling roll of slick once again running in between his legs. “ ‘ell, I might even fall into a damn heat.” The Alpha smelled the air, rumbling deep in satisfaction with eyes lidding.

 

“I want you,” the Alpha said in a blatant manner. “Let me treat you and finally give you what you’ve been craving for so long.” He propped Gavin’s legs up, pulling them back whenever he didn’t feel the resistance against him. The Omega was shaking under his fingertips, but it calmed whenever the Dan moved close to tease his package near his wet rim. “Look at you. So calm whenever I place my cock in front of you. Your instincts are showing, my strong pet. I don’t understand how you could have made it this far without you ripping some Alpha to shreds while having your heat.”

 

Gavin bobbed back whenever he felt the king slide between him. The feel of being so _exposed_ with his legs in the air along with his cock and hole out for anyone to see if they were to walk in made him feel so empty, a familiar sensation whenever he would try to shove in fingers through his heats.

 

“Please, Alpha.”

 

Dan nodded, lifting up his pelt. “I want to claim you. I want every other Alpha and Omega here to know that you’re _mine_. Slave or not, you ought to be my queen.” His other hand held up one of Gavin’s legs while began to toy with cock. “I’d be proud to be seen having you like this.

 

Gavin moaned, biting his tongue when he felt the solid _thug_ of a solid, heavy member land on the base of his cleft, threatening to slide through to rut against him. The first thing he did was bob back, wanting to feel just how promising and fat the king’s cock really is. There was a pleased hum from the king hands holding back Gavin’s movements.

 

“Patience, Omega,” he soothed, toes curling tight when he felt the wet slick of the slave beginning to coat around his cock. “You’re excited to become a mother? My lovely, fertile _queen_.”

 

“My king, I’m no queen,” the Omega sniveled in humility, hands holding back his own legs. He heard a heard a sturdy thunder of the Alpha above him, hands coming down to palm flatly at the rounds of Gavin’s ass. He pulled apart the skin, cock twitching at the first sight of the virgin, wet rim that was the perfect shade of strawberry pink. It gripped against the air, allowing the Alpha to fully appreciate just how promising it really looked.

 

“Saying that you’re no queen, yet having the wet, tight clutch of a _goddess_ ,” Dan gave an irritated tiff to the Omega. “Should have already been bred with babes by now; them licking and feeding from your breasts as I lick your hungry hole and feed it with my knot.” He pressed the fat head of his cock against the opening of the Omega who just bleated in protest of the words.

 

The slave pressed down, gasping a shrill breath when he felt the nice _pop_ of the Alpha’s cock entering him. The first instinct was to clamp down, chin tilting back to have even more, but the king held his hold on the slave as strong as he could.

 

“Say you’re my queen,” he commanded. “I want your love. I want you fat with my pups. I want your soft kisses soothing me to sleep.”  He rocked in shallowly to feel the incredible grip on his cock from such virgin walls.

 

“Y-yes! Damn it,” Gavin hated himself for cursing right in front of his king, but he could only take so much before he broke. “I’ll be your bloody queen, Alpha. I’d be happy to always be at your side and be your compliment rose. J-just _please_ let me,” he trailed off, trying to sink himself down on the Alpha before he felt the sudden, smooth slide of the king helping him, burying himself to the very hilt of the Omega.

 

Dan purred, leaning forward to have his forehead against Gavin’s as he rocked himself in a free glide. There was a tender yip from the slave before he ultimately fell speechless with slack lips showed silent gratitude of having an actual Alpha cock fuck into him.

 

“My lovely queen,” the king increased his pace, whining like a pup when he felt a wave of slick coat his cock as the Omega had grown wetter from the words. “ _Oh_ , yes. What a glove, what a perfect sheathe for me.” Hands fell onto Gavin’s hips, fingers digging in so much so that they threatened to leave marks. He used them as leverage, moaning loudly when the Omega’s wet rim began to bump up his thickening knot. There was a silent exchange of heavy pants between them, only pausing whenever the king would close the already close gap between them and kiss the Omega.

 

The slave fell numb, completely motionless as his eyes fluttered back. With each thrust, there was a shot of sparks that ran through his entire body, especially with each little stretch of the king’s inflating knot. The musk of the wine, of his _Alpha_ had gotten to him and his eyes grew hazy. “S-so thick, my king,” he slurred, now completely taken by the Alpha. “So bloody…g-good.” His hand was circled haphazardly on his cock, pumping very messily.

 

“I want my new queen to be spoiled,” Dan whined against his teeth, pace becoming more articulate and harsh. “My little bear, already making me reach my end like a little pup.” He batted at Gavin’s hand away from his member so that he could touch, instead. The Omega’s cock was hard, wet, so _smooth_ in his hand, leaking profusely with the minty smell of his precum.

 

Gavin _felt_ the stretch and he almost howled like a true, heated Omega, but he silenced himself by biting his tongue. It was that push that sent him over the edge and he ended up spilling in between their bodies, getting most of his cream all over the king’s purple pelt and pull over. He rocked his hips with apology to ride out the remainder of his orgasm and he _nearly_ pulled away if it weren’t for Dan’s tight, claiming hands pushing him back as well as the sudden swell of his thick knot keeping Gavin at bay.

 

And then, the king stopped his movements, arm holding strong against the Omega who gave such a high squeal from finally feeling the burning stretch of the Alpha’s knot expanding. There was a broken “ _yes_ ” that the king moaned out, head tossing back as he felt the slick walls of the slave baring down on his knot in the best of ways. Gavin released a deep breath body falling limp from the pulsating throb of post arrival as well as well as not being able to move away from the claiming king.

 

“My dove, let it… _oh_ ,” the king went limp, almost falling forward from the feel of such a tight rim playing with his fully thickened knot. He rocked in, groaning deep when there was the release of his seed now filling up the wet walls of the slave. Gavin gasped, spreading his legs brash and wife and he even gave loving, happy chirps.

 

“Alpha,” he praised in a small, drunk voice with his arms stretching high and lazily. Dan gave an affection grunt of agreement as he gave shallow rocks between them. The slave clenched in reaction, not wanting the king or any of his warmth to leave him. The stretch was so new and not as painful as the slave originally thought. He _loved_ it. He adored that he was not able to move just from how full he was; he didn’t care, he was too happy to feel the king’s seed flow inside of him, claiming his fertile hole.The king’s heady scent had swallowed up his own and when he breathed it was all _Alpha_

 

“Milk your king for all he’s worth, my love; I’ve got more, don’t worry,” the Alpha advised, a blushing coating across him when he felt the Omega purposely squeezing as hard as he could against him. “Enjoy being free like this, perching on a knot that can satisfy. You’d squeeze as many loads out of me as you could, couldn’t you my strong mother?”

 

 Gavin gave intoxicated coos, running his hand through his limp, spent cock before he gave a little nod. “I-I’ve never felt so taken, so provided for. Thank you, my King…” he didn’t know much more to say with his lips growing numb as well as his eye rolling back to humor sleep.

 

“You no longer have to thank me,” Dan insisted, leaning down for a sweeping kiss. His hands hand come up to hold Gavin’s cheeks, cupping them in heated, calloused palms that made Gavin whimper in pleasure and security. “My knot’s all yours. You don’t even have to ask to ride it, my dear.”

 

The wave of heat that washed over Gavin had subsided and now he was able to begin to slide off of the king. His knot was still full, but its grip on the Omega had subsided enough for the Omega to writhe away from it, legs folding tight to cover his small, limp cock and close his used, leaking hole. Dan made protesting, protective fusses, but he ultimately let the Omega try and cover himself.

 

“Are you ashamed?” the king asked with a pitiful tone.

 

“Never!” Gavin proclaimed. “I-I’m just so sensitive is all. I’m never ashamed, especially not with my glorious king.”

 

“Don’t ever cover yourself,” the king said as he opened back up Gavin’s legs to reveal his body. There was a dribble of cum running from his hole and onto the sheets as well as his cock practically a flower pink. The sight of it made the king shiver with pride. “My lovely queen. Cleaning sheets is no job for you.”

 


	2. Kick Crime in the Butt! (Superheroverse) Part 1?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When X-Ray and Vav hear about a robbery, they are quick to try and stop it. However, they come into a little run-in with someone Vav is particularly familiar with. To top it all of, he is on the edge of his heat, almost waiting to just be tipped over. His Omega mate would normal lap over his heat, but this time is different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Dan's mask.](https://img1.etsystatic.com/009/0/7874651/il_570xN.431679921_2lcl.jpg)
> 
> I give you Superhero AU! Dan's powers are dark energy (slowing gravity, speeding it up, persuasion, yadda)
> 
> I'm so sorry it took so long to do this chapter, but here it is! Part one at least? I've been so busy with school and mine and [Emono's](http://emono-omae.tumblr.com/) [AH 11 headcanons](http://emono-omae.tumblr.com/search/ah11+headcanons). Wanna know about that? Go ask me or my B~
> 
>  
> 
> [Ask me or tell me anything~](chooboozle.tumblr.com)

\-----

 

 

The streets of Austin were roughly quiet around this time of night. It was late, just before the strike of midnight with the hot set of Spring in the air. Usually about this time was when the town began to turn in for the night for sleep **-** however **,** it is not true for this night.

 

“Time to call to action, X-Ray,” the British Omega stated, looking past the corner of the alleyway. It was dark, but they knew that trouble was near. “You said that you could see them, right?”

 

“Yeah, they’re coming up,” Ray answered, taking a sudden dash past his partner and mate to round the corner. Gavin followed, ending up running slightly behind X-Ray as the Hispanic Omega was just seemed to be slightly faster than him with the exception that he was capable of seeing in the dark. “Vav, get ready. I’m sure we can knock these guys out in no time.”

 

The Brit nodded, bracing himself to see the first hint of movement that would indicate their target. As of tonight, there was a major bank robbery by an old, notorious crew that kept on breaking out of jail. It was nothing that terrible, especially since they already knew exactly where they were and what their next move was about to be. He could barely see in the dark alleyway and so he trusted his mate to lead the way, hopping over anything that X-Ray might hop over and carefully avoiding obstacles.

 

“Parkour!” the Hispanic superhero laughed after he stuck a landing from doing a flip off of a wall. He landed with a soft impact, even if it was a bit close to knocking down the trashcans. The Brit was just about to say something about X-Ray being terribly loud and giving away their position when he suddenly felt the _snatch_ of his hand being pulled at by his mate. “Shut up,” X-Ray whispered as he pulled Vav close, slapping a hand over his mouth. They both leaned against the warm brick of a side insurance policy building. “Listen.”

 

Vav did, concentrating on the air around them so that he wouldn’t miss a beat of what was happening.

 

There were voices, all of which were men. They were very faint and indistinctive, especially with the kind of accents that sounded as if they were from Brooklyn. Despite all of the low murmuring between the thieves, there was one voice in particular that catch the Brit’s ear. It felt _familiar_ as well as his primal instincts reacting to such a strong, steady voice that had to be no other than _Alpha_. It made him tingle.

 

“I think I hear the leader,” Vav said when he pulled his face away from Ray’s hand. “Do you see them?”

 

“Let me try and find out,” the Hispanic Omega answered. “I can tell you this, though, they’re probably all Alpha or Beta.”

 

“How do you know?” Vav asked, purposely taking a few whiffs of the air. The air was hot because of the weather with the afterglow of a damp, city smell from a previous rain. The Brit had to try and sniff just a bit harder until he could finally pick up a small kind of musk – faint but noticeable from the four Alphas that were flocked together.. There was nothing that could be told from the mix alone; the Brit realized that it was being covered with a strong neutralizer. “Never mind, I know what you mean. Not thick though; they most likely used something to cover themselves up.”

 

“Wise,” X-Ray muttered, taking his fingers and focusing his special glasses on past the wall of which they were hiding behind. He was quiet for a second or two, focusing on the robbers. “There’s four in total. All seem to have the average body size, height, probably all Alpha from the way their bodies look. I think their leader is the one without holding a sack of cash,” Ray explained, squinting his eyes. “The ‘leader’ just left. The other three are still there, probably waiting for a ride.”

 

“Then we need to act now! They probably think they got away Scott-free!” Vav whispered harshly. He almost had his hand clenching around the front of Ray’s uniform in distress until he felt a warm slide of stubbled lips slot in between his. The Brit calmed slightly, allowing for his mate to give him a quick kiss before they parted, both purring softly.

 

“We do. We can do it, let’s go,” X-Ray agreed with a small smile. “Just wanted to give you luck before we did it, my strong mate.”

 

The blue dressed superhero looked down and blushed with a smile. He always loved this about his mate; so caring and touching even when in the most dire situations. It’s what made their little duo, X-Ray and Vav. They were lovers before they even began this whole “superheroing” career and this was something that only brought them closer.

 

Because it was definitely difficult for two Omegas to have such a strong bond with each other without an Alpha. Gavin had been wonderfully shocked at how compatible he and Ray really are.

 

“Let’s go,” Vav commanded, turning the corner blindly to start running down the adjacent alley. He saw them, all three of who Ray was talking about that held sacks of money from the city bank. At first, they were totally oblivious to the fact that there were two heroes running down to catch them and that gave time for Vav to act fast, drawing his hand forward. They all looked with sharp eyes and opened, flabbergasted mouths as they were quick to grab all of their things and make a bee-line away.

 

“Let’s go! The boss’ll come back and know we’re in trouble!”

 

“Aren’t those the two idiots that our boss has been talking about?”

 

Vav pushed his hand against the air, feeling the wave of both gravity and time work with him in a thick wave. It was manipulative and he could feel it flow through his hand when he yelled the word “ _Stop!_ ” and all three of the robbers had slowed so tremendously, it looked as if they had really stopped completely.

 

“Good job, babe!” X-Ray grinned, running past Vav to catch up to the slowed robbers. “You make it so easy. Like taking candy from a limp, motionless baby.”

 

The three robbers were caught in mid-stride during their sprint with startled, yet determined looks on their faces nearly frozen in place. Ray was able to snatch away the sacks of money from their hands before he chuckled and swung them all over his shoulder. “Well, while we’re here, might as well have fun before the police come. I don’t think we’re in a rush.” He dropped the sacks of money at his side. “Quick, give me a marker! This dude is gonna have dick all over his face.”

 

Vav slowed his run with a few heavy pants. “X-Ray, please,” he begged with a weak voice. “Let’s just knock them out before the slow-mo wears off and we’re having to run after them again.”

 

The Hispanic Omega sighed before reaching back down to grab just one of the burlap sacks of cash. It was heavy, no doubt, but he was still able to swing it over his head with ease. “I got this one, sweetheart. Why don’t you go sit down, rest your head?”

 

Ray was able to clob all three of the robbers with ease, dusting off his hands with a smug smirk afterwards at the pile of unconscious bodies. He turned towards the Brit, hands on his hips before walking over to Gavin. “Looks like I saved the day again.”

 

“ _We_ did it,” Vav corrected, crossing his arms. They weren’t like that for long as X-Ray leaned his entire weight on the second Omega, hands clasping a hold of Vav’s until they were freed. Fingers tangled into one another and X-Ray closed the gap for a soft kiss that was accompanied by a warm purr.

 

X-Ray had shifted his weight, the bulge of his cock brushing against Vav’s in their tights. The Brit shuddered, pulling away softly with his eyes down.

 

“I made sure I did all the dirty work,” X-Ray assured, purposely grinding himself to hear his mate give a tiny squeal. “Don’t want my heated doll all excited until we’re safe at home. You’re so close, I can almost smell it.”

 

“It’s not like I’m gonna ask the robbers to shag me,” Gavin pouted, fingers tightening around his mate. “And sooner or later these neutralizers will knock me out from being deprived of our scents.”

 

“It’s a good thing, too. All of those guys were Alpha. They’d have both of us bouncing on their fucking knots before the night was said and done with and you know it.”

 

Vav whimpered, biting his tongue slightly from the words to hold back any moan that would have slipped out from imagining the sight of that. His cock even gave a little twitch of interest, threatening to strain the tights. “D-don’t say that. You want me to fall into heat now?”

 

X-Ray puffed out a warm breath against the Brit’s lips. “I know how much you need a thick knot to satisfy you, Vav, and I wish I–”

 

“Ray!” the Omega Brit squeaked, crossing his legs to hold back a slight gush. There was that image again, both of them happily kissing as they were being fucked and filled nice, Alpha cock. They would ride out their heats a lot less painfully with more satisfaction and it was only a _dream_ to the both of them.

 

Ray was left speechless from the sudden hear of his real name and he covered Vav’s mouth with his hand again. "Shh!” he hissed. “I’m sorry. Don’t give us away, though. The cops’ll be here any minute.” 

 

Vav nodded, pulling away the mate’s hand before he pulled him in for a desperate and hungry kiss. X-Ray closed his eyes, hands falling smoothly onto the Brit’s wide hips. There was a slight slip of tongue on his lips so warm and wet that it caused X-Ray to give a heavy, low purr. The Brit was lapping, almost suckling on his lips from how much he wanted to taste that warm scent of his mate -  brownies topped with cool whipped cream.Decadent, smooth on the pallete, and rich enough to make his stomach _ache_ from need. He was never quite so happy as when he was lapping up his mate’s slick for dessert.

 

The blue-clad Omega felt a surge go through him and he gasped, pushing X-Ray away before he began to pat at his body. “X-Ray, l-let’s just go. I feel a bit off. The robbers are knocked out cold, they’ll still be here when the cops arrive.”

 

“Babe, are you kidding? We can’t just leave!” X-Ray saw that his mate was trembling, hands rubbing all over at his body, as if trying to find an itch that he just couldn’t scratch. The Hispanic came a little closer, tongue flicking lightly at the kiss of Gavin’s neck, just to try and see if he can taste the fruitful, candied scent that Vav would usually give off during his heats.

 

There was just the bitter flavor of the neutralizer that had taken effect on the Omega. It was unrecognizable.

“Vav, just wait a bit. They’ll be here any second.”

 

“I think it’s a bit late for that.”

 

Vav turned his head, giving a high squawk when the tingling throughout his body increased to where he felt _weightless_. He even felt the ground leaving the base of his feet along with his muscles locking on, useless to movement. “X-Ray!” he gave that Omegan squeal of distress that mate X-Ray’s eyes turn wide. It was the kind of choking sound that would have broken anyone’s heart in order to hear.

“Vav!” he called back, looking up to see his mate levitating in the air, suspended by a purple and black beam that came from the end of the alleyway, however he wasted no time. He ran, crashing the pad of his boot flat against wall to hop off of it, gaining enough air to snatch at Vav’s cape. “No!” he cried, suddenly feeling the suffocating hold on his body as he, too, was now being held in the air by the beam.

 

They were helpless, unable to move or even really to speak. X-Ray kept his eyes locked at the end of the dark alleyway all while trying to look to see if Vav was okay. They were both still intact, but their hearts both began to race when they heard the sudden echo of thudding of boots that trailed against the walls.

 

From the darkness emerged a man, strong and built. He wore a black mask that covered the perimeters of his eyes along with all dark attire. Both the heroes noticed that his noisy boots were compact army boots that were sprayed black with paint, as there were some faded spots that threatened to show the green underneath. As he emerged, his hands were high in the air, the source of the levitating beams resting in his palms and fingertips.

 

“W-what?” X-Ray struggled to even try and squeeze that word out under the force that was lifting him. With a dart of his eyes, he saw a terrified look in his mate’s eyes, mouth opened as if wanting to almost shout the word “ _no!_ ” but it just couldn’t.

 

The villain’s suit was a sheath of leather: a skin tight suit that conformed to his body so easily, showing off bulging muscle as well as squeezing a heavy rise in his groin, proof of Alpha status. There was no musk in the air due to the neutralizer, but it wasn’t needed for both of the heroes to feel completely powerless and paralyzed. If they could, they would have been trembling in his presence from how long it has been since the two Omega mates had even gotten _this_ close and personal with an obviously stronger Alpha.

 

“Well, well, well,” the villain muttered under his breath. He kept his voice low, so that it was undistinguishable.

 

X-Ray struggled to try and reach his glasses, working against the heavy cloud that kept him in place. “L-let us – go!”

 

The Alpha didn’t answer. He had no time, especially when there was the distant flash of red and blue from police cars. There was a relief in Vav’s heart when he saw the lights, hoping that help would draw near, but it wasn’t so. Looking back at the Alpha, both the heroes say that his eyes were drawn wide and his teeth bared in defense.

 

“So sorry,” he snarled with the primitive Alpha growl rolling in the back of his throat. “This wasn’t my plan, but now I got no choice.”

 

Vav and X-Ray watched in horror as they saw the hands of the villain beginning to clench, arms thrashing out to the sides to throw them against the walls of the alley. The Hispanic was just able to cry out for help, hopefully getting the cop’s attentions or at least someone nearby, but there was no noise to come out from his throat as he felt the cold smack of brick against his head. Pain washed over him, his skull feeling like it shattered and he felt faint washing over him like a wave.

 

 

\--

 

 

There was absolute silence when Gavin woke up. Pain throbbed across his skull and jaw, but all in all he was okay. No broken bones, no lacerations or blood, but there was surely to be a bad bruise on his cheek later. He tried to attempt to sit up, but it was no use. There was something keeping him back, a glowing pink light that mimicked that beam from the villain; this time, it was acting as a tie to bind back his ankles and wrists.

 

“R-Ray…X-Ray!” Gavin called out with a low voice, eyes wandering frantically to look for his mate. There was a wave of relief when he smelled the air, realizing that the neutralizers had worn off and their scents were now filling the room. Ray’s warm pastry scent calmed him. “X-Ray,” he called again, rolling over to his other side.

 

He saw his mate slightly stirring in sleep, also tied back with the pink force. He tried to crawl closer, getting on his belly as if he were a worm, but suddenly there was a big _CRASH_ of the door that made him jump. He folded up in defense, whimpering in fright.

 

“Hush. Oh, hush, please,” the voice called out. It made Gavin nearly _cringe_ with a helpless mewl coming from his being. He recognized it all too well, there was no denying it. The scent of bold, strong coffee grounds about to be brewed. It reminded the Omega of home and damn him if he didn’t begin to tremble, rolling over on his back to see the villain for who he really is.

 

“R-release me.”

 

“Don’t you know who I am?” the villain asked with discontent. “It’s a shame.”

 

“I have a good idea,” Gavin gritted his teeth. “ _B._ And you aren’t welcomed back.”

 

“It’s a shame. After all I went through for you. For _us_ ,” the Alpha had adjusted his mask on his face before giving a _tsk_. “Now I see my Omega whoring himself off for another.”

 

“Hey! Fuck you!” Gavin looked to see Ray now fully awake with a scowl of anger plastered on his face. “Who the fuck are you to say that?!”

 

The Alpha pursed his lips tight, taking slow and steady strides forward. With each step, both of the Omegas shrank back until they both had their eyes on the floor in an instinctive defense not to look at the intimidating Alpha (or something in that tense). Ray’s heart, in particular, was racing from the notion of even having this same villainous Alpha in his presence, giving off a musk that would have made him lap over him immediately if he weren’t with his mate. Soon, the villain was standing over him, tilting his head in curiosity.

 

“I’d like to know who _you_ are, little one,” the Alpha breathed, boot beginning to nudge its way towards Ray, kicking his cape gently to the side. “My, B, isn’t he pretty?”

 

“Piss off,” Gavin spat. He had his fingers curled into tight fists. “Don’t talk about m’mate like that.”

 

The villain, Gavin’s old love, _Dan_ , crouched down so that he was at the Hispanic Omega’s level. Ray gritted his teeth harsh, screwing his eyes shut in attempts to not look at the Alpha above him. He felt so _small_ under him, unable to stop himself from breathing in that sturdy musk now that the Alpha was so close. Chills ran down the Omega’s back and he actually let out a quivering whimper to appease the man.

 

There was a low, smug laugh that came from the Alpha when he saw this, fingers now beginning to slide onto Ray’s thigh, thumb threatening to pop into the crease of his over-undies. The Omega gave a small whine, helpless to try and move his leg away from the villain’s touch. “Sounds to me like he enjoys the attention.”

 

Gavin gave an Omega snarl, almost trying to thrash in his bounds seeing his ex-lover touch his X-Ray so boldly. “Dan!” he yelled. “Get your hands off! Stop it!”

 

The villain looked back with low lids and an evil, jagged smile twisting his pink lips. Lips that Gavin could still remember sliding against his own, suckling at his nips and his wet nub, lips that ghosted at his cheeks before parting to let that talented tongue play over his soaked rim to work him open to be bred. “Listen,” he instructed. “He’s _purring_.”

 

And it was true, no matter how badly Gavin didn’t want to believe it. The sudden fuss from his Omega mate along with the calming touch of the Alpha villain had sent Ray into almost a distressed state, calming himself by rubbing himself into Dan’s hand, wanting to be touched more.

 

“X-Ray…X-Ray, he’s seducing you,” the Omegan Brit crooned sadly.

 

Ray only hummed when Dan sank his hand until his over undies, rumbling lowly when he felt around. The superhero let him do it, too enamored by the new and strong touches. The low whirr in the Alpha’s chest only loudened the Omega’s purr and he rolled over on his back with legs spread apart by the knees.

 

“Good boy,” Dan complimented, hands already violating their way in between the Omega’s thighs. He plucked at the tight over undies, making them snap with a _pop_ before he gave Gavin a devious glare. “Your outfits are just adorable. You both are so cute. Although I do have that power of controlling free wills, it’s all – X-Ray, is it? – _X-Ray_ just begging for a proper man to touch him. Your tiny fingers and kisses prove only so much for his satisfaction.”

 

Gavin gritted his teeth so hard **,** they could have shattered at any second. The anger that he felt, the way that this vile Alpha was having his hands all over his mate, topped off with his X-Ray absolutely _loving_ it and allowing it to happen. “Stop it!” Gavin repeated, trying to pull at the binds once more, but his energy soon fizzled out. “Let us go. We won’t tell on your or anything, just leave us alone. You have us, you _won_ , okay?”

 

“You think it’s so easy to leave my life, B, do you?” the villain gave that low rumble that made Ray coo again, as if trying to calm the Alpha. Dan gave the younger Omega’s leg a soft pat, muttering something that Gavin couldn’t hear before continuing, “After all I done for us to have the world together.”

 

“You’re mental,” the British hero breathed.

 

“For _you_.” The Alpha turned his attention back on the Omega beneath him. His hands were still all over those over undies, trying to pull at them to try and test Gavin’s patience. “He’s gorgeous, B. Frame so nice, hips wide, and that _scent._ ” He leaned in just to have another sniff of that scent that so perfectly mimicked warm brownies. “This one is a keeper for sure.”

 

Ray noticeably blushed, closing his eyes soft enough to let his lashes kiss his cheekbones. A moment later, he no longer felt the restraints against his wrists and legs due to the Alpha waving his hand to flag them away. Same for Gavin, from what Ray saw, who was now standing up with a frown on his face.

 

“G-Gavin…” he sang with a choked tone.

 

“Let go of him or you’ll regret it.”

 

“Shush, pup,” Dan practically scoffed, moving closer to Ray and actually grabbing at his hands to coax him to touch _back_. He quickly grabbed the black gloves that belonged to the hero and slipped them off with ease. The Omega lulled his tongue, slowly and cautiously touching at Dan with steady fingers that trailed all over chiseled and shaped muscles that were under the tight suit. “Just let him have a feel. You used to love touching me like this, so soft and innocent.” He tossed the gloves to the side.

 

Gavin lowered his head, bracing his shoulders to hide a shameful red that scowered over his cheeks. Old memories began to creep back into his mind, the way Dan and him used to love, hold and kiss. Those were the days before Dan had _snapped_. The ex-soldier had went AWOL, abandoning his platoon to try and cause high treason to become a dictator. His plans never worked, and Gavin came home to blue flashing lights with Dan being shoved into a SWAT van. It all seemed so long ago, but there were definitely clear memories of Gavin trying to visit the prison Dan was in, exchanging only small talk before hearing about his escape. Dan had been lost to him, he’d accepted that at the time.

 

 

And now, here he was touching his mate is if he were _his_. He felt the need to try and stop it, however, there was something holding him back. It wasn’t the powers of Dan’s dark energy either, it was the secret _thirst_ of seeing his mate all opened and welcoming like this. Both of them touching, having their way with their hands with Dan’s slipping down to get close.

 

 Ray tilted his head to the side, as if trying to show some neck, but Dan had slid rough hands under his body, immediately cupping at his ass, trying to pry off those tights.

 

That’s when Ray yipped, thrusting up into the air like a wanting dog. He actually called out a broken fragment of what sounded like Gavin’s name as the villain finally was able to pry off those damned over undies with his intentions of pulling down the tights next.

 

“I’d love to see what you’d look like under here…” he whispered, thumbing through the material.

 

“W-wait!”

 

Both the Omega and Alpha looked in Gavin’s direction, Dan’s eyes lighting up in sheer surprise. Ray also looked, most with lust already filling his being and taking him over as he stared at his mate who was getting on his knees, back facing them.

 

“A-Alpha, please…” Gavin’s voice changed. “D-don’t, please, Alpha.”

 

The name rung a bell deep within the villain’s heart as he gave a low, curious growl in his throat. His hands were still all over Ray’s hips with fingers hooked in to pull down the tights that there trying to be tented up by the Hispanic’s smooth, hardened cock.

 

“Don’t _what,_ Omega?” the Alpha tittered along. There was the light of a fluttery blush that threaten to tickle his entire being with the familiar name of _Alpha_ given to him, finally spoken again by his ex-lover and not just some side stand that works as his henchman. He began to shift, fingers tightening over Ray’s tights and the Hispanic gave a whine from the teasing feel. “Why shouldn’t I?”

 

Gavin offered no words, he only leaned onto the floor with crossed arms, ass holding itself high in the air with spread legs. Immediately, there was an aroma of Skittles – a fruitful, surgery smell that would have given any Alpha a cavity if they stayed around too long. More importantly, Dan noted of how _fertile_ the scent was, so strong and coated – exposing the fact that Gavin was surely about to fall into heat at the drop of a pin.

 

He looked _beautiful_ , ass cheeks both rounded out by the complimenting tights that conformed to his body. His back was arched along with his cheek resting on his crossed arms. He even wiggled around a bit to see Dan give a dark look of lust.

 

“Don’t do this to me,” the villain begged.

 

“ _Please_ ,” Gavin mewled. “S-spare my mate, have me instead. I-isn’t this what you want, Alpha?” He tried to arch his back at an even sharper angle, but there was only so much he could do. “Smell me, I’m wet. You treat my Omega so well and it’s making me all hot; I don’t want you to be better than me…”

 

That’s when Dan laughed. “My pup thinking that his little cock is all this Omega needs. Did your mate ever melt like this as soon as you stepped into his area?” He did give a loud, content rumble when he saw his Gavin beginning to pull down his tights. “Although, I must admit, what you’re showing me now is all too tempting. I might even give a lick or two if you’re polite about it.”

 

Ray was silent throughout it, eyes as wide as saucers to see his Omega falling into pieces like this. He’d gotten Gavin to present for him a time or two, but _never_ like this. It surprised him in the best ways, greedily trying to smell all of what his mate was giving off, how yummy and lush it was. He curled his toes, thighs beginning to shift when he felt the tickling glob of slick that had seeped out of him and rolled down to the base of his back.

 

“I-I’ll be polite. P-please, just…” Gavin finally rolled off both the over undies and the tights along with them until they were pooled in a tight ring around his legs. The strike of the chilled air around him made him huff out hotly, hands coming around to grab at his own cheeks. He was trying not to get too excited, but presenting to an Alpha _always_ made an Omega heated and bothered. Gavin was fearful that anymore and he would tip over. He was terrified because he knew for a _fact_ that he would be shamelessly calling out Dan’s name, wanting the Alpha to satisfy his heat. 

 

As much as he and Ray loved each other, they could only take so much of each other’s tight clench around their smooth cocks before losing them in the need to be fucked.

 

 

He pulled the mounds apart, whimpering at the stretch that he gave his rim in order to expose it. His hole looked _warm_ and flawless with a little stream of slick that had previously dripped out. It was all Dan could do to not pounce his ex-lover right then and there, fingers now as tight as they could be on Ray’s clothes. The mate had his mouth open in wonderful shock.

 

“Y- _yes_ ,” Dan breathed, moving his hips against the floor just from how badly his knot began to ache at the sight of Gavin. “My, it still looks just as inviting as the first day I ever saw you like this…”

 

“C-come, B,” Gavin struggled to say, hands trying to badly to not trail back up to his leaking cock. He could feel it, the smoldering _burn_ of his heat just lying under the surface of his skin.  There was the spike of spice in the air, the musk of the Alpha becoming stronger from how roused he was from the sight; the musk was also coupled with the luscious smell of deep, decadent brownies. The British Omega couldn’t have felt more proud, now realizing that he was the center of attention for both the Alpha and his mate.

 

The thought alone made him nearly cry out just from how close it was bringing him.

 

“You look so good,” Dan admitted, grip finally faltering from the Omega beneath him as he changed his direction. He crawled, dragging his knees across the floor as well as hands slapping flat again it. His tongue was poking out, so longing for a taste. “My sweet B, finally opening himself up to me. All because you want to protect your cute mate.”

 

Gavin bit his lip, still holding himself by having himself gaped open. There was a gush of candied slick that dribbled down to the base of his balls and he sniveled in shame from it.

 

“My, look at that,” Dan spoke, mostly to himself. “Like a damned angel…” He was almost close enough to touch, hand reaching out to even try and smack at Gavin’s cheeks, but something pushed him out of the way. He fell to the side, landing on his elbow with an annoyed _oof_ and he looked up in discontent before he saw the culprit.

 

Gavin’s girlish moans filled the air, head resting down right on the forehead with fists closed firm when there was the lapping tongue of his mate, the other having already stolen his rightful place behind Gavin. Ray pushed Gavin’s hands away, replacing them with his own while he licked back and forth in bliss. A loud purr, almost like a newborn kits, was heard in the Alpha’s ears and by then, he’d already forgiven Ray for being so greedy to lick his mate.

 

“Sweet boys, lovely Omegas,” the villain purred, sniffing the air and smiling wide when he smelled the wave of fertile gush. Gavin fell into his heat with a yowl, bouncing back against Ray’s tongue. Dan straightened himself back up before trying to lean down next to Ray, giving a lush cheek a slight kiss before trying to lick up any slick that would have dripped out. His hands found themselves settled on Gavin’s waist, thumbing at it hard enough to leave marks in the morning.

 

He finally coaxed Ray enough to stop being so selfish, nudging him away so that he, too, could also have a thick drag of his tongue over his B’s hole. The taste was all too familiar and too _rich_ to have been missed for so long. He moaned with an open mouth before letting up, planting yet another kiss on the base of Gavin’s back.

 

“ _Yes_ ,” Gavin squeaked, sounding as if he bit his tongue down. He was squirming all over, legs beginning to try and kick off the remainder of the tights that were around him. _Anything_ to be free of clothes.

 

“You’ve fallen pretty hard, B, I can smell it,” the villain stated, allowing the other Omega to come back for more licking and touches. The older Brit dug his knees into the ground, groaning deep in agitation. “Don’t worry, my dear, I can handle you.”

 

“R-Ray…” the Brit tried to call for, but it was no use. The other Omega was too preoccupied, face now buried in between in order to lick as deeply as he could. He wasn’t listening to reason and that’s what made Gavin finally surrender. “Dan,” he huffed. “P-please…”

 

“Anything for my B, hero or not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [Emono](http://emono-omae.tumblr.com/) for looking over these chapters! Without you, they would have been so mucky. *hug*


	3. Good Puppy. (royalverse)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan is a pet for his masters, the royal Haywoods. King Ryan and Queen Gavin love their pet, but usually keep a tight leash on him. One morning, that all changes when the Queen finally hits his heat. 
> 
> Dan does what he only knows how~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about everything....I've been so busy and stressed. It's taking over my life and sadly, I barely have time for my beautiful fics anymore. I hope you understand. Enjoy :)
> 
> Thank you Emono for everything and all of the editing. I really appreciate it, you lovely thing you <3

He woke up from a dreamless slumber and he felt nothing other than exhausted. Restless nights were coming over him again, but it was possibly stress. As well as not actually having a bed or a cushioned pile of hay. Instead, it was the hard, carpeted floor that although looked plush, served no comfort at all. His heart sank once again when he heard the metallic clinging of chains that were around his neck, long enough to let him roam around in the room, but still barred to the far wall so that he couldn’t leave without a master or someone to guide him.

 

He sat up completely, popping his neck to the side to alleviate some of the crooks in his bones and he yawned loudly. He wish he could just go back to sleep, but the sun was already shining through the windows of the castle and so there was no point. After sleepily smacking his lips, he took a look over at the royal bed that was supposed to hold the king and queen, but there was no one.

 

“My king?” he whimpered, now beginning to search around the room until his eyes fell on a familiar and _enticing_ being.

 

There sat on a high, royally crafted chair was the queen. The only detail that instant flew into the pet’s mind was the fact that his queen was completely _bare_ , legs subtly spread to the side to reveal his hard, thin cock.

 

“Come here, pet,” he sneered, now opening his legs fully to reveal the crease of fat cheeks before they, too, were spread apart to reveal a tight, glistening hole. “My Dan, I need you.”

 

“Bloody hell…”

 

“Don’t curse in front of me, pet,” the British queen remarked, taking a flat hand to rub around in small circles at his entrance. His fingers were already becoming wet from how much slick there was. “Respect your queen as you should.”

 

“Y-yes, my dearest,” Dan whined lowly, trying not to let his inner Alpha conquer him. He knew better, especially if he was the pet. There were specific rules that he had to follow ever since becoming a slave and a pet to the royal couple. One of which that he wasn’t allowed to touch unless they permit him. And now, he wanted to touch so _badly_. The ripe smell of fresh apple cider was roaming in the air and it was the only thing he could breathe in right now. His queen was on the edge of a fine heat and _where_ was the king? “I apologize,” he lowered his head in respect, still having hungry eyes settled on those playful, teasing fingers.

 

There was a slight, sweet moan that fell from Gavin’s lips, tilting his head back as he moved his fingers through a wave of gush that dripped from him. Dan bit back a claiming growl towards the Omega. This was torture; his queen has never done this to him before. All he wanted to hear were those words “go ahead”, “you may touch”, “come here, don’t hold back” and he would have ran on all fours – but it doesn’t usually happen. It only happened a couple of times when the king was showing off his knot to his pet, asking him to touch and lick it.

 

 He’s never had a chance to actually touch his queen.  This was a much lovelier treat than sleeping on a hard floor, however, and Dan felt blessed just to even have his sinful eyes gazing all over his queen.

 

 _You look beautiful, sweet Omega,_ he wanted to give that complimenting rumble.

 

“ _Oh!”_ Gavin had hissed out sharp breath, sinking two slim fingers into himself and curling them just right. His cock bobbed from the feel, tip leaving a streak of arousal across his furred stomach and Dan licked his lips from the sight.

 

His queen was remarkably beautiful; although he did have a bit more hair than some, he was delicate. He would ask for his king to accompany him on the balcony well the sun would set, scent and hold him until he would become a bit tipsy and feel relaxed, and lick his lush hole until he would fall asleep so soothingly. He was usually dressed in the most royal colors from a burgundy red dress topped with a purple robe and white and golden fleece. He always kept his hair out of control whenever his crown was off somehow still falling with long, layered locks perfect situated in his face. Now, there weren’t any royal garb – just his full and bare _queen_ just fully opened and ready to be taken.

 

But, still, the pet had to hold himself back.

 

“I-I could lick you, your majesty,” Dan offered, once again liking at his dry lips. All of the moisture left him and he felt _thirsty_ and in need. “I’d be so appreciative to do it. It would make your hound happy and proud.”

 

“Oh, I know,” the queen answered with a smug grin. He still let go of a breathy noise that sent Dan’s cock to stirring and he covered himself shamefully. The king and queen both have given him so much talk about his “puppy knot” – so inferior to all the others, especially the Alpha king’s. He felt a red blush coming over him and he got low to the ground.

 

“My queen, you smell fertile and to be candid, it’s exciting me more than it should. Where’s his majesty to relieve you?”

 

“Don’t fret over where my husband is, pet,” Gavin pursed his lips, hips bucking up to his touch until he finally became overwhelmed with sensitivity that he had to stop. The way his cock strained in the air, so ready to spill over at any moment made Dan finally break, giving off a low moan of his own. With this, Gavin actually gave a heartfelt laugh. “The dog’s ready to play, isn’t he?”

 

“M-my queen,” Dan felt _hot_ especially when he felt the need to growl aloud. Gavin tilted his head to the side in interest of the noise, but he didn’t say a word. “E-every damn day I wake up and have to be let out. I am utterly grateful to be in your possession even if I’m not treated like I used to be. Sometimes my old fellow knights men pull me over just to stuff my mouth and throat with their full knots, not even saying a word. This is the only relief I could have, my dearest. I-I’m begging. Don’t you see how your pet yearns for you?” He finally spread opened his legs to reveal his fully hardened cock. There was already a small swell of his knot beginning to form. Nothing impressive – nothing that would ever get a heated Omega’s attention.

 

There was an embarrassing and emasculating thought of how one of the biggest Alpha knights, Michael Burns, cupped his swollen, pathetic knot in his hand, growling low of how Dan’s been mistakenly called _Alpha_ for all these years. Just seeing the older Alpha’s hand being able to wrap fully around his knot made the pet reach his peak very quickly. Dan was perched on his cock with Burn’s fat knot only bumping against his rim with conflicting moans coming out in squeaks. _“Meant to be bred, like the little bitch you are.”_

He continued to look at his queen with a hopeful whirr.

 

“Faithful pet,” Gavin purred in the back of his throat as he said that. “I love to imagine our guards like Ramsey or Kovic forcing their knots down your mouth, making you swallow all of what they have to offer. You’re a true blessing; without you, I’m sure they would go insane without something to slide their cocks in.” He trailed his hand low again to begin to play with his rim. It twitched, trying to clench around the fingers as if they were a true Alpha cock.

 

“I-I could replace those fingers, my queen,” Dan coughed slightly when his hardness now began to ache. He wanted to touch himself, but he felt too dirty to do so. He didn’t want to anger his sweet Gavin. “Either with mine, my tongue, or my cock if you’d permit me.”

 

The queen scoffed. “You’d knot me as soon as you’d slide in. You’re a young Alpha, practically still a pup. That tiny knot of yours wouldn’t be able to hold itself back from trying to breed me.”

 

Dan groaned and gritted his teeth; he knew it almost close to the truth. Just even _thinking_ about being able to sink his cock into their lovely queen almost made him knot right then and there. “P-please, let me fulfill my duty to my masters. I’d make you so proud all while helping you, I promise.”

 

“It isn’t the fact that I don’t want you to, my dear hound,” Gavin crooned, now beginning to work a third finger inside. His spread them open, giving Dan a remarkable sight of his hole being filled full and stretched wetly around those pitiful fingers. “Why don’t you say those words to our dear king? I’m sure you’d change your mind then.”

 

 _Damn him_ , Dan tried to shake the blasphemous thought from his head. Instead, he gave a low, surrendering gnarl and laid back down, eyes still on Gavin. “Yes, my queen,” he muttered under his breath. He turned away in defeat, preparing to lay back back down and try not to rut into the ground or palm at his abandoned cock.

 

There was a playful tone from the queen when he tittered softly, “I didn’t say _no_ , did I?”

 

If the pet had a tail, it would have perked up in joy. He quickly turned back to face his queen with surprised eyes sharp enough to pierce. “M-my –”

 

“Enough of the brown nosing names, pet. You may call me whatever your heart desires as long as it’s not ‘beloved queen’ or anything of the sorts.” Gavin lifted himself up in the chair to get at a good angle, tilting over on his side until his right hip was digging into the wood. He made sure that his Daniel was looking at him with tactless eyes soon falling directly at his exposed hole once again. “I’ve made you my pet for a reason and curse my husband for thinking anything less than what your job is. You said you’d willingly be my hound, yes?”

 

Dan murmured something small against his throat, remembering the decision that they made approximately a year ago. He was doomed to die, or at least be exiled and banished to a dangerous and fruitless island, because of the crime that he committed. Being a very respectful knight of the pure King Haywood, everything had changed when he was eyeing a girl just before he was about to go to the posts to sleep just for her to tell him that she would be his if he got her one of the finest pieces of jewelry this country had to offer.

 

He was foolish – he stole the king’s livery collar that was made purely from gold and diamond. As he returned back to where he saw the girl, she was gone and the next thing he knew, he was on the ground with a massive headache and guards immediately pulling off his armor to arrest him.

 

Thank God above that the delicate and merciful Queen Gavin was there to save him from instant execution personally done by King Haywood, himself. He spared him, lifting a high hand to stop his husband from getting the blacksmith’s scythe.

 

It was terrifying, but now all of that seemed to ebb away from existence as his queen was now inching a smooth and promising finger at Dan. “Of course, my queen,” he said truthfully. “You’ve spared me and I’m willing to do anything to please you.”

 

“Then, come here, hound. Come here before I throw you out for Ramsey and Kovic and possibly even Burns to ravish you again.”

 

Although it should have been threatening, the pet shuddered from the excitement. “Y-yes, my – sweet Omega,” Dan fearfully warbled, standing on his knees and hands to begin crawling towards his _prize_. He already had his tongue poking out, desperate to just dive into the deep cleft in between those lush, pale cheeks. He tried to pay his cock no mind despite how much it leaked and actually rolled off of his skin. “You look stunning…” He kept his voice low, heart trembling from the new freedom of actually talking to his queen like this. He’s always complimented Gavin, but never like _this_. “Are you sure—?”

 

“Pet, don’t talk anything more of it. Come here and captivate me,” the queen drug his voice along as if he were woozy or drunk.

 

Dan picked up the pace, crawling closer against his ringing chain until he was finally at Gavin’s feet, lips thoughtless already kissing along the inside of his thigh. There was a delightful breath that the queen made and he bit his lip blissfully, egging the pet on to go ahead and have those lips around his cock. “G-go ahead, please, kind pet. I love how keen you are for you me.”

 

Dan had to hold back his nails from pinching down on the queen’s gentle and tender skin. His teeth were tingly, hopelessly trying to have the permission to rightfully bite down on the Omega’s lush and warm skin, but he held back and finally began to mouth at the tip of his cock. There was a high praise from Gavin and he even had both hands settled on the back of Dan’s skull, making sure he wouldn’t lift off.

 

Dan had his lips fully around the Omega’s cock, sinking with ease all the way to the very hilt. It was _nothing_ , especially after having to swallow down the other knights. Gavin felt so _smooth_ – a true, creamy Omega. His smell was ripe and smelled like apples dipped in melted cinnamon and chocolate and the hound’s mouth watered thinking about being able to taste the queen’s clutch. He mostly paid attention to the firm underside of Gavin’s cock, licking sensitive spots that rewarded him with a fat pearl of precum.

 

”Oh, _yes_ , I – _God_ , pet,” the queen tried to pull away from Dan’s lips, feeling the gush of his heat come over him like a waterfall. He whined, screwing his eyes closed as he jutted his hips forward, sending all of his cock down for the Alpha to easily swallow. There was a girlish, shaking moan accompanied with jittering thighs. Before Dan could even bob back upward to lap at the tip of his cock again, he felt the warm splash against his tongue and gave a satisfied, deep groan as he swallowed all of what the queen had to offer so soon. Gavin made sure he wasn’t loud, biting his tongue back and fingers wrapped tight in the pet’s hair.

 

Dan felt nothing less than a proud Alpha with an awful ego and he purred when he pulled away from the queen. He wanted to ask permission to touch himself, but after giving a sigh, he lotted himself and sank his hand downward. “My beautiful Omega couldn’t hold it could he?”

 

Gavin shuddered, trying to regain his composure and sit straight in the chair, but he was having difficulties with weak, keen muscles ready for more. “N-no…” he whispered. He began to sink back in the chair, spreading his legs for more.

 

The pet moaned when he finally got to see the queen up close. He crouched downward to have a better view and he woofed in admiration. His rim was coated in slippery, tasty slick. It was clenching against the air, desperate for something to fill it; Dan could dream up of nothing else than to have that tight, quivering clutch around his cock, stretched wetly and squeezing around his knot.

 

“Dan!” Gavin nearly shouted impatiently. “P-please, I’m already so close again and I’ll be damned if I’m teased by your gawking **.** ” He set flimsy and trembling fingers through Dan’s hair again and pulled him close until his lips connected against warm skin.

 

Immediately, he licked, relying only on his tongue to go to the source of the fruitful and candied scent. When he did, there was growl that rose deep from within him and he grabbed onto the queen’s ass with both hands on each cheek. With that, he took greedy licks sometimes even poking his tongue inward to try and have the Omega clench around his tongue. Inside, it was _slick_ , hot, and soft and only made Dan’s cock stir even more. If only he could behave like the dog he was entitled to be, he would have wasted no time having the queen bounce on his cock or fucking into him like an animal wishing to breed until the early sun of the next day rises.

 

“Yes, yes, pet,” the queen groaned, head tossed back to expose his a full, round throat with tender skin. “Don’t stop, I beg you.”

 

Dan wanted to verbally promise that he wouldn’t stop, but he decided it wouldn’t have been worth it especially when a familiar, sharp wail was sounded. Dan felt Gavin beginning to push back against him, rocking against his tongue until there was another wave of _heat_ that even the pet felt from the queen. He pulled away, eyes wide when he saw Gavin’s stomach completely striped with white cream. His eyes were fluttering, hips still jutting slowly upward in a post-orgasmic stride.

 

“You’ve made a mess, haven’t you?” the younger Brit husked before he obediently got up and draped over the queen to begin licking up the cum. “My tasty Omega.”

 

Gavin didn’t speak; he only squeaked out noises, still trying to bounce back against Dan, but was only rewarded with a full rut of the pet’s cock against his ass. The Alpha hound choked on a breath, consciously telling himself to not push in no matter how wet and silky his queen was. “Dear…” he breathed, looking down at Gavin.

 

His eyes were lidded and blown along with a smile traced on his lips. “Come on, my handsome Alpha pet. I’m ready.”

 

“His highness will _kill_ me,” Dan truthfully argued. Despite his dreams, he was beyond certain that the king would execute him slow and painfully if he was caught with the brink of his knot kissing against Gavin’s rim.

 

“If he’d rather be as envious enough as that, to not allow a designated _pet_ to help a queen in her heat, then he’s a fool. I won’t let him kill you, my devoted hound.”

 

Dan came close, touched by the words so much so that he purred, fully over Gavin with his cock sliding in between his cheeks, so teasingly trying to pop in. “My kind queen,” he praised. “I don’t deserve an angel like you.”

 

“D-don’t flatter me,” Gavin whined needily, still trying to find the tip of Dan’s cock to sink down on. Dan held the queen back, bringing his chin up with his index fingers until their eyes were fully locked on one another’s.

 

“I’m in love with my masters – they’re too good to me,” he whimpered finally pulling the Omega in for a tender kiss. He finally pushed into the Omega, making a deep noise as his cock slipped in easily, completely coating it with warm slick, tingling walls and a tight, clenching rim.

 

Gavin licked into the kiss until he pulled away and whined. “My good pet,” he spoke, holding onto Dan’s shoulders with pampered hands that hadn’t seen a day’s work. “Go ahead.

 

That was all Dan needed. He gritted his teeth, nails finally giving way and biting down on the Omega’s plush hips. He began to move, barking lowly as such how _amazing_ his queen felt around him. He could tell that Gavin was purposely baring down on him, squeezing his cock so much so that he actually fearful of knotting already and prove the queen’s words true. “Oh, you sweet, little _minx_ ,” he snarled, coming close to Gavin’s neck to lick. He felt the queen purr under him when he drug his fangs along the flat, smooth skin of his throat.

 

“D-don’t bite,” the queen had enough sense to say, breathing heavily. With each harsh thrust, there was a tender “ _oh!_ ” that made the pet only was to go harder. The Omega under him was completely spread out, cock twitching each time that Dan was close enough to hitting that sweet spot.

  
Dan felt the swell of his knot beginning to form and he gasped, throwing his head back when he accidentally slipped into Gavin. The sudden stretch made the queen moan, body beginning to writhe instinctively around Dan’s growing knot. “Y-yes, pet, go ahead.”

 

Dan shook his head, pulling away enough to make Gavin curse from the loss. Dan had moved his hands to the queen’s folds of his knees, spreading them apart wider. “Can’t,” he spoke fragmentally. “Help you, my queen.”

 

“Help me by giving me that little puppy knot!” Gavin had that tiny Omegan growl that would have made any Alpha smile from how cute it was. He tried to plant himself against Dan, but the Alpha was clearly stronger. The pet had held the queen down to the care, slowly rocking into him with deep, smooth thrusts that wouldn’t allow his knot. Gavin could have taken it easily. In fact, his knot still threatened to slide in even when he was trying not to. He almost bit his lip to pieces when he felt the coil of heat beginning to blend in the pit of his stomach and he could feel his knot swelling to its fullest potential.

 

The Omega purred under him, crooning temptingly in Dan ear to go ahead and bury himself to the hilt, but he didn’t listen. Instead, he pulled out entirely, gasping when he felt his peak hitting him like a speeding horse. With flimsy fingers, he grabbed around his knot, cream already sputtering out in long jets all over the chair and floor. Thankfully, none of it got on the queen, especially around his catching, fertile clutch.

 

Gavin whined like a pathetic girl, but he didn’t do it much before he was trying to snuggle into the hound’s neck, scenting it slowly. Dan’s always noticed that his queen loved to do this with his king after a good round of sex or a post-orgasmic daze. Dan’s cock twitched and squeezed his hand around his knot to ride out any remainder left in him.

 

At one point, they both shared an instinctual, disappointed coo. Dan knew that the inner Omega in his delicate queen was upset and abandoned, wanting so badly to writhe on a fat, thick knot and then be overwhelmed with warmth and the promise of future pups.

 

“You’re not mine to have, my queen,” Dan cleared his throat, as if trying to make sure that he was saying the correct thing. “You belong to our king.”

 

The Omega nodded, beginning to come to his senses and sit up. “Let’s clean up,” he instructed with a shaky voice. “The king will be back within the hour.” He looked at Dan with a honeyed smile and tired eyes. Dan gave a whine when he sat back down on the floor, beginning to follow Gavin until he was under his feet.

 

“Our king won’t be upset, will he?” the voice in the younger Brit’s voice was concerned and soft. Gavin shook his head quickly and smiled.

 

“If I can be candid, my sweet pet, I begged for his word for you to help me through my heat.”

 

 

~

 

 

It was a tiring, long day that ended with the king plopping straight on the throne with a heavy sigh. Every bone and muscle ached in his body and he longed for nothing more than for a bout of rest and a sip of wine.

 

He was greeted with his loyal knights. Burns immediately requested a slave to grab a warm, wet rag to sooth the king’s pained muscles as well as a strong wine that has been aged for special occasions. Haywood smiled, loving how much he was absolutely spoiled from his kingdom.

 

“How was the rally, sire?” Burns asked, bowing slightly with the creak of metal armor. Soon, a slave scampered by with a huge cup of cherry wine and set it in the king’s waiting hand.

 

“It was alright. Successful, but alright. I suffered a massive fall that I believe fractured my arm in some way or another.” He sipped the wine, trying to not seem hoggish and down the whole thing all at once. Burns gave a concerned, Alpha-type rumble and tried to call for the same slave to go make up a sling for the king’s arm, but Haywood brushed it off.  Instead, Burns cleared his throat and covered it with a loosely closed fist before speaking again.

 

“Your queen and pet, sire.”

 

Haywood almost choked on the liquid, coughing so much so that it caught Ramsey’s attention as well as the maiden Michael. They were always alert and making sure that the king was alright.

 

“What about my lovely queen and my loyal pet?” The king wiped his mouth, looking up the knight before giving him the cup still half full. “Are they hurt? Please, I don’t want anything more from them except for them to be totally enamored with one another. Now, what’s wrong?”

 

“N-nothing, sir. I just…got a bit concerned, that’s all. Their scents were fogging up the entire castle and I was afraid that you wouldn’t like it.”

 

“Wouldn’t like it!” Haywood scoffed, waving off Burns with a flick of his hand. “I’m fine. Leave; thank you for your concern, Burns. You are my most treasured knight in the kingdom.”

 

There was a humble yet proud expression that the knight made when he pursed his lips. “Thank you, sire.” He quickly turned and walked away, snapping his fingers so that Ramsey would follow him into the courtyard.

 

“Wouldn’t like it,” the king repeated with a slight scoff again. “Imagining my tiny pet fucking that cute little knot into my queen, not able to hold himself back is too much for me.” He rest his head on his fist that was propped up by the arm of the chair. His thoughts began to wonder from the pet and his queen to the pet and _himself_. Stubbled yet soft lips stretched to their limit around his cock, trying so hard to hang around his knot like a true Omega. He remembers asking Dan to lick at his knot just out of pride, but _now_ there was an itch to breed.

 

His marvelous Gavin smells fertile, which is a rare thing in the world. It was unmistakable, however, especially when Ryan first had the juicy, fruitful taste of his queen’s slick on his tongue. He knew then that his queen was fertile and it took all effort and energy to not fuck him open with his knot right then and there. Instead, he was gentle and allowed his queen to go at his own pace.

 

Now _Dan_ brought a wicked smile to the king’s face. With his pet, he wouldn’t have to hold back. He wouldn’t even have to ask, either, just come home, snap his fingers, and be spoiled by lush lips mouthing at his cock. He wouldn’t even hesitate to take control, gripping his Alpha pet by the hair and forcing his cock down his throat for him to swallow.

 

He’s always known about his pet’s and his knights’ affairs and it honestly made him even thirstier, desperate to try and think about his beautiful, tiny Alpha bouncing on his knot with his sticky and striped hand completely covering his own. The noises he’d made; the praises he’d spew from his lips to feel his king finally knot him.

 

Haywood smiled at the image and whistled, leaning back in the chair with carelessly spread legs. He was already hard from the thoughts, cock stirring in his kilt and even threatening to hike it up along with it.

 

“Dan!” he whistled. “Come to your king.”


End file.
